Masema Dagar
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | eyes=Dark | hair=Shaved, previously a topknot | death= | status=Dead }} Masema Dagar (pronounced: mah-SEE-mah) was once a Shienaran soldier who later became the Prophet of the Dragon. Appearance He is of average size, has a clean shaven head. had dark deep-set eyes. Ragan, his fellow guard at faldara had a triangular scar. Activities The Great Hunt When he first met Rand al'Thor he regarded him with barely disguised contempt due to Rand reminding him of the Aiel he faced in the Aiel War. He informed Rand that he couldn't leave Fal Dara while the Amyrlin Seat was present. Later Masema witnessed Rand's fight with Ishamael at Falme and started treating Rand with a religious fervor. Becoming the Prophet He abandoned the other Shienarans shortly afterward and preached of the Dragon Reborn all the way to Ghealdan, settling there and triggering civil unrest. When Nynaeve al'Meara found him in Ghealdan, he had become the leader of a sect, asking his followers to abandon everything and follow the "Lord Dragon" (despite the irony that Masema had not seen Rand since early ). He exercised control over large sections of Ghealdan, offering both refuge for the masses of displaced persons, and commanding a large body of Dragonsworn. Rescuing Faile Later, he and an army of his followers joined Perrin Aybara's army in the pursuit of the Shaido Aiel, but he was secretly working with High Lady Suroth of the Seanchan. He reported to Perrin on a large quantity of grain found in So Habor. He was with the Shaido prisoners when Perrin arrived and chopped a prisoner's hand off, looking for answers on Faile Bashere. Even he seemed shocked by Perrin's actions. After Perrin formed another temporary alliance with the Seanchan, Masema aided Perrin in defeating the Shaido and rescuing Faile at Malden, though instructing Aram to kill Perrin. Afterward, most of Masema's army was dead or wounded due to a severe disadvantage against trained Aiel. He managed to survive and flee with about one hundred of his best men. After he escaped with his men, Masema planned to escape from Perrin and his army, and then return to kill Perrin as ordered by the "Dragon Reborn", actually one of the female Forsaken when "he" appeared "glowing in the air" the night before the battle. This strongly suggests Masema was at least partially manipulated by one of the Forsaken throughout his establishment of the Dragonsworn. He also began to question how he could have lost so many men. Faile then appeared as he began to try to answer these questions. He was killed by Faile and a group of Two Rivers longbowmen before he could follow through with his plans to escape. Parallels The name Masema bears resemblance to the Islamic false prophet "Musailma" and bears a resemblance to Musailma in the sense that that they were both self-proclaimed prophets; just as Musailma was never a true Prophet of Islam, Masema too was a false prophet of Rand al'Thor. es:Masema Dagar Category:Parallels Category:POV character